Fragments of Lost Memories
by Saria88
Summary: Even after a year, all she can remember are the blue of his eyes, filled with the desire to answer all her questions. Even after a year, all that haunts him are the blue of her eyes, filled with pain and uncertainty. Together, they stare into the darkness in the hopes they can find each other again. Unfortunately, the darkness stares back at them.
1. Prelude

Chapter 1 - Prelude

A powerful wind strikes the earth, kicking up a torrent of autumn leaves that scatter throughout the forest. Some of the stray leaves find their way into Saria's home through her doorway, and she follows them with her eyes as they come to rest upon the floor with her. Blinking away from the leaves, she looks upon the ceiling above her, gazing robotically at the shadows of the swaying trees reflected on the wood.

The stray sunlight piercing through the window beside her changes colors through the lens of the tree leaves, forming an animated painting upon the ceiling. Her eyes follow the movement of the display, appearing to her as a field of shadowy leaves floating on the surface of a golden pond. The sight draws her to close her eyes, leaving only the sound of the wind, roaring like an ocean wave in the sky.

The natural symphony guides her back through time, to a moment where her troubles are like the leaves in the wind, scattering behind her as she runs through the corridors of the Lost Woods. Ahead of her, a child's laughter coalesces with the breeze being carried to her sensitive ears as she rounds the corner of a grassy maze, coming face to face with a blonde boy in green, who smiles upon seeing her.

The boy runs wordlessly ahead, vanishing into a trail of leaves carried by the wind. His laughter echoes in front of her, and she smiles, pursuing it through a long tunnel with walls that tower over her. Soon, she reaches the heart of the forest, her sanctuary. Sprinting ahead, she stops to catch her breath, surveying the area for any sign of the boy.

The clearing is empty, lacking even her favorite stump and the aged temple that acts as the meadow's centerpiece. As she takes the time to notice these things, a force suddenly pushes her from behind, sending her to the green earth. Turning fast enough to catch a glimpse of the clear dusk sky, she finds herself suddenly pinned, faced with blue eyes that meet hers and a precocious smile she can't help but imitate.

The boy opens his mouth to speak, but she can't hear his words. She tries in vain to tell him as a strong gale interrupts her. Suddenly, she finds the boy is gone, and the pale yellow light of dusk replaced with a thick blue mist obscuring the sky. Soon after, she feels the weight of wooden planks comprising a bridge beneath her back. The laughter of the boy gradually fades away along with the breeze that pushes past her, leaving her to stare upwards at the sky in silence.

Realization soon dawns upon her of the surroundings she left behind for her pleasant dream, and she sighs to herself, sitting up so she can dangle her legs over the side of the bridge connected to her home. Another breeze, just as strong as the first, pushes past her suddenly, sending her now shoulder length hair whipping up behind her. Squinting her eyes in response to the gale, the Kokiri girl brings her view back down to earth, gazing in particular at an instrument lying flat in the makeshift bed of her hands.

Wrapping her fingers around the object, Saria's neutral expression falters as she is burdened with the feeling of longing that has become acquainted to her as of late. The object, an Ocarina like her own, is one more precious to her than any Rupee or rare gem. With a forlorn expression painted on her face, Saria brings the ocarina close to her chest, pinpointing the careful craftsmanship with her fingernails.

As she feels its contours, she can tell from its flawless surface that it was created from the highest quality wood, sanded to perfection and polished enough to resemble the patron gem of the Kokiri. As the howling wind around her picks up in intensity, Saria listens to the ethereal melody composed by the trees, peering at the leaves carried away by the strong gusts. The sounds and sensations around her gradually become merged with a memory in the back of her mind, one which she has tried to bury many times.

In her mind, she sees Link, standing as he did before he left the forest for the first time. This time however, he is in the Sacred Forest Meadow, beneath where the stairs leading to the Forest Temple once stood.

His expression is a painting of regret. Pain dances in the seas of his eyes as his hands grip a small bag with mysterious contents. Looking up to Saria, he forces a smile, but it only comes out as strained and bitter. Regardless, she returns the smile as best as she can under the circumstances. Looking away from her for only the briefest of moments, Link shoves his hand in the Dodongo skin bag, pulling out an instrument all too familiar to her.

She can only watch in shock as her best friend holds out an Ocarina of his creation to her, hoping for her to take it quickly as it rattles under the influence of his shaking hand. Forcing a neutral expression, Saria slowly slides her hand over the Ocarina, removing it from Link's grip and replacing it with her own. Soothed by her supple skin, he intertwines his fingers with hers and looks directly into her irises, conveying his determination to his friend through the stars and forest sprites reflected in his own.

"I swear I will be back Saria. Keep that Ocarina. I made it for you. When I return, let's play a duet together, okay?"

His voice, gentle and sweet, echoes in her mind, all too quickly fading away as Saria remembers the warmth of the embrace he gave her before disappearing into the depths of the Forest Temple. Clenching her teeth, the pained girl can only clutch her Ocarina, the last vestige of him that she has left. The familiar sensation of moistness begins to cloud her vision as she once again longs to see his figure emerging from the Lost Woods, running to take her in his arms.

Almost unconsciously, Saria turns her head to the entrance of the mysterious woods, only to find it remains vacant as usual, partially obscured by the blue mist that blankets the village.

"I should have known..." Saria mutters bitterly, wiping away the tears still in their infancy. Regardless, her sight remains glued to the entry. "I'm such a fool."

"You alright Saria?" A voice sounds from close proximity, specifically below Saria's feet. Snapping her head to the source, she sees one of the twins looking up at her with visible concern.

"Zesha." Saria identifies with slight surprise evident in her tone.

"The others were worried about you, so they sent me to find you." Zesha reveals, pouting as a normal child would while placing her hands on her hips.

"Where are they?"

"In the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. One of the Know It All Brothers found something there and came running back in a frenzy. He told me it was something we all had to see."

"What is it?"

"I'll take you there. He was right. You really have to see it to believe it." Zesha says cryptically, her wide eyes conveying her excitement well enough to drive the point home to her friend.

Saying nothing further, Saria jumps from her perch, silently walking ahead of Zesha, who soon maintains an even pace with her. "It's not like you to not keep up with what's going on in the village. Got your head in the clouds?" Zesha asks with amusement.

Turning to her comrade with a small smile, Saria shakes her head, sighing as she directs her view back to the path. "I was just...daydreaming."

Zesha's jovial smile gradually fades, and she finds herself looking ahead. A moment of silence passes between the two of them, before Zesha places her arm on Saria's shoulder. Grateful for someone to lean on, she wordlessly does the same, the weight on her mind lifting slightly knowing she has someone to share her burdens. Together, the two Kokiri walk to the meadow, putting the circumstances behind them as they prepare to see what lies ahead.

* * *

When the two reach the meadow, they soon spot the other Kokiri gathered around the base of the Great Deku Tree in a circle, huddled closely together while sitting on their knees. Saria notices the group seems to be staring intently at something obscured from her sight. Knowing she won't be able to see whatever is the target of their intense scrutiny, Saria runs down the yellow dirt pathway with Zesha in tow, quickly gaining the attention of the nearby Kokiri, who turn their heads towards her in perfect synchrony.

"What's going on here?" Saria questions, skipping straight to the point as she does the same down the steep incline.

Mido, firmly planted in the middle of the ring of Kokiri, stands first, staring at the new arrivals with a serious expression ill fitting of his childish face. "Saria. Good, you're here."

"Zesha told me you found something amazing."

"See for yourself." Mido backs off to the side, gesturing to the now accessible entry. Not wasting a second, Saria paces ahead, her breath held tight. About halfway, she looks to Zesha behind her, who nods in affirmation.

Returning back to the path ahead, Saria continues, spotting a peculiar sight amongst the sea of grass, sticking out like a sore thumb. As the others clear the way for her, shock gradually makes its way to her face as the mystery object becomes apparent to her. Kneeling down, staining her knees with the wet grass, Saria leans closer, identifying the familiar shape of a plant beginning its life, reaching out of the ground to the heavens.

"Is this...what I think it is?" Saria turns to the others behind her. Upon seeing their nods of confirmation, she cracks a smile, and the rest can't help but do the same, even Mido, who smiles bigger than all the others. Looking to the sprout, and the joy filled expressions of the other Kokiri, Saria's worries evaporate, and her smile widens as everyone talks happily amongst themselves.

_It's been a year since the Great Deku Tree died, and Link left only with the promise he made to me. I've been worried, and I haven't slept, but with this...I think things are looking up. I think things will get better, and maybe sometime soon, Link will return...that's what I believe._

"Hey Saria!" Mido's voice sounds, ripping her from her thoughts. "What do you think about this? Things are finally turning out good for us, huh?" Mido questions eagerly, walking up to her excitedly.

"Yes Mido." Saria turns to him with a smile. "The future doesn't seem so uncertain anymore. The Great Deku Tree told us that should he pass, a new Deku Tree would be born, but I didn't think it would take a year, so I got worried."

"We were all worried Saria, but now everything's good, and soon I won't have to be leader anymore." Mido sighs with relief, slumping downward.

"It's funny hearing that from you, considering how much you bragged about it before!" Saria chuckles, causing Mido to blush just slightly while crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, I liked the idea better than taking on the whole thing I guess."

"Such positions always sound prettier than they really are, but you needed to learn that anyway. You always were comfortable to leave the hard stuff to the Great Deku Tree."

"I know, and I can't wait to do so again. Managing a bunch of children is tough!"

"You're a child too, you know. The 4th youngest, if I remember correctly." Saria recalls, putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"By twelve seconds! I'm older than everyone except you in terms of intelligence anyway. Hmph..."

"Hehe, whatever you say Mido."

"Well then, I suppose we ought to return to the village." Mido advises. "Nothing more we can do here."

"Indeed. It will take time for the sprout to grow. We should prepare for his arrival." Saria suggests as she walks back up the pathway with the others starting to follow behind. In the midst of making her way back up the hill, a ball of light suddenly zooms in front of her, almost running into her nose. Saria stops with a startled expression, trying to focus on the tiny feminine figure that hovers near the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Saria." The glowing pink fairy greets simply, while Saria blinks in confusion.

"Uh, hey Neri."

"I searched every inch of the Lost Woods, as you asked." Neri boasts proudly, flipping her long pink hair with a confident smile.

"I see...I did ask you to do that, didn't I..." Saria remembers, to which Neri's head droops along with her four fluttering wings.

"What's this now?" Mido questions, coming up from behind Zesha, who watches with similar interest. Freezing in place, Saria swallows, turning slowly to face Mido while trying to maintain composure. "Saria...hiding things from me...again?" Mido guesses, crossing his arms while tapping his left foot impatiently.

Saria can only bring herself to shrug in response, which serves only to sour Mido's mood further. "Caught me."

"Saria, we've been over this. I thought you said you would stop trying to investigate where Link went!"

"Well Mido, did you really think I would give up? It's been a year and I haven't heard a thing from him!" Saria shouts, her fists tightening.

"Oops. I really should keep my mouth shut." Neri whispers, backing away slowly from the scene of the confrontation.

"Of course not Saria, but we have other things to be concerned about at the moment. Worrying over him won't help you at all, and besides..." Mido pauses for a split second, contemplating his next words.

"Besides what, Mido?"

Mido sighs in exasperation, running his hand through the thick jungle of his hair. "I'll just be straight. He's not one of us Saria. He's a Hylian, and he has his own business to deal with. We can't be fretting over what he's doing when it likely has nothing to do with us."

"It doesn't matter what he is. He is still one of us, and nothing will change that!"

"Is that so? What if he never returns? What then?"

"That won't happen!"

"How can you be so sure? What if he's moved on from us? Found another place to live? A life to call his own?"

"He wouldn't..."

"It could be that he didn't tell us where he was going because he didn't want us to know for that very reason."

"He wouldn't do that!" Saria says firmly, her arms starting to shake as frustration begins to onset.

"You have to accept that might be a possibility. At least then you'll be prepared if that turns out to be case."

"I don't need to because I know he will return..."

"What makes you so sure Saria?!"

"Because! I know...he wouldn't just leave me..."

Mido goes silent as Saria pierces him with her conviction. The other Kokiri can only mimic his silence as they look upon the pair frozen in their verbal standoff. The sounds of the forest creatures around them become more apparent as a few tense moments pass, before Mido turns his head.

"Believe what you want then." Mido responds, disappearing down the length of the tunnel without saying anything further. Sensing the atmosphere has changed to a neutral state, Neri flies out from behind Zesha's back, returning to Saria's side.

"Sorry about that, Saria." Neri apologizes while fluttering up to her ear. "I forgot you wanted to keep the investigation hush hush."

"What's done is done." Saria sighs, letting go of her frustration for the moment. Turning to Neri, she relinquishes the question burning on her mind. "More importantly, did you find anything?"

"Nothing related to Link, unfortunately." Saria's shoulders droop slightly, but she perks up upon hearing Neri continuing to speak. "However, I did find something strange..."

"What?"

You know that archway in the Lost Woods? Made of marble? Ring a bell?"

"Yes, I know of it. I believe Link said it leads to one of the places he went to on his journey. He told me to take note of it."

"Well, when I was looking, I saw it, but it was sealed off with bars made of some kind of metal."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! The material definitely didn't originate from the forest. I think someone from outside put the bars there."

"From outside..."

"Why would someone seal it off?" Zesha interjects with the question everyone shares.

"If they sealed it off, it could only be because they want one of two things. To keep us in, or to keep something out." Zepha, Zesha's twin sister, proposes, to which Saria nods.

"The question is..." Saria pauses. "Which is it?"

"I would hope it's the first one." One of the Know It All Brothers speaks, apprehension evident in his voice.

"Agreed. The last thing we need is anymore visitors from outside." One of the other brothers adds, the most recent incident all too fresh in his mind. Saria, visibly troubled, runs ahead without bidding the others farewell, leaving the others to stare in confusion. Sparing them a quick glance, Neri can only shrug before flying after her life partner.

* * *

As dusk falls upon the forest, the normally active creatures of the woods are quiet, leaving behind an eerie silence. Taking in the absence of noise, Saria watches the slow drifting of leaves to the ground from the bridge suspended above the Lost Woods. Her eyes follow them, their slow descent in contrast to the thoughts racing in her head.

Leaning against the ropes, she anxiously kicks her leg against the wooden plank she stands on, thinking about the revelation of outside influence on the forest and what it might mean for the Kokiri. Above all that however, Link remains first and foremost on her mind. A nervous feeling wells up in her stomach as the possibility of him being unable to return pricks her like tiny needles, constantly keeping her on edge.

Clutching the Ocarina he bestowed upon her to her chest, images of her precious friend the day before he left flicker in her mind like specters vanishing in an instant. It's been a year to this day since he left for lands unknown, and every day without him makes it more difficult for Saria to just stand still

The words he spoke to her are still fresh in her mind, just as painful as they were when he first said them. She didn't understand his motivations, and she still doesn't even now. The most difficult truth for her to grasp is that he left her in the dark on purpose, despite the clear desire to tell her everything shining in the blue seas of his eyes. She knew it. She could read him despite his best attempts to hide his emotions. All she could do was question why he decided to keep her, his best friend in the world, in the dark.

Taking the ocarina away from her chest, Saria drops her arm to the side and looks to the ground, sighing to herself as she thinks about the current circumstances. "Why am I just standing here?"

"Why indeed?" A familiar voice rings out from the darkness of the massive log leading to the village, soon revealed to belong to Neri, who flutters toward Saria and comes to rest upon her shoulder. "The others are worried about you, ya know."

"I know, but I'm worried myself." Saria leans her arm on the rope, placing her hand on her cheek. "Why would someone block that entrance?"

"Who knows. Could be any number of reasons."

"None of them good, I'm sure."

"What makes you think that?"

"You heard Zepha. It could only be for two reasons. To keep us in, or to keep something out, or maybe...someone." Saria's voice drops to a dark pitch, which Neri doesn't fail to notice.

"You have someone in mind?"

"Maybe, Link..."

"Oh Saria, only a fool would try that, and we don't even know who set the bars up!"

"It was likely the Hylians. They're the only ones who have the resources."

"I could only see them pulling that if they wanted Link to punch their lights out." Neri remarks with amusement, which makes Saria smile just slightly. "If it is the Hylians who put those bars there, it would have to be for a different reason. You need to stop worrying about Link. He will come back, Saria."

"I really hope so, Neri. I believe in him, but I'm afraid of that belief turning out to be misguided."

"If you really do believe in him, then put those thoughts out of your mind! You mean everything to Link. He would fight an army for you." Neri boasts passionately with her fists clenched, her eyes almost sparkling with admiration. Saria can't help but blush at the thought and turn her head, taking advantage of the veil of her long hair.

"Thanks Neri. You're right. I should have more faith in Link." Saria realizes, vigor returning to her voice

"That's my girl!"

"I guess he's really doing something important, if it's been this long."

"Yeah! He's probably saving another kingdom or something. Gotta stomp those baddies who prey on the weak."

"I just hope everything's turning out alright for him, whatever he's doing." Saria closes her eyes, worry creeping up on her.

"He took on that Ganondorf creep's monsters when he summoned them. He'll be fine, Saria."

Turning to Neri, she smiles, grateful for her company and her words. Neri responds with a big toothy grin, to which Saria laughs in response, almost shaking the fairy off her shoulder. "Ah geez, watch it Saria!" Neri shouts, righting herself.

"Sorry Neri, and thank you. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

"Pleasure's all mine. I'm always glad to help."

"Well, I guess we should head back. Don't want to make the others worry too much, especially Mido. He's probably beating himself up for what happened earlier."

"Knowing him, yeah."

Turning from the suspension rope, Saria proceeds to take a few steps forward, prepared to return to the village. However, Neri suddenly shifts uncomfortably on her shoulder, ruffling up her tunic just slightly. Stopping in response to this, Saria looks to her companion, who is staring at the forest's exit.

"Something wrong Neri?"

"...The Masked Girl."

Those three words, uttered simply without pause, are enough to make Saria's blood turn to ice, leaving her frozen in place as images of a girl in a tattered pearl white dress flash before her, piercing her with the gaze of an expressionless mask. Saria feels a cold sensation ride up her spine, prompting her to shiver, the vibrations of which Neri feels from her seat.

"Sorry, I know it's uncomfortable for you to remember, but..."

"What is it?" Saria hesitates, swallowing her fear.

"I saw something else...in the Lost Woods. A girl."

Saria's pupils dilate in response to this revelation, her heart starting to race uncontrollably. "It couldn't be..."

"I'm not saying it's her I saw. After all, I only saw the back of her. She ran into the Forest Temple. I remembered what you talked about when I saw her, so I got out of there immediately. The other stuff you described didn't happen though, so maybe it was something different."

"Who was it then?"

"Who knows?"

"Well, if it's not her, that's good. However, whatever you saw might also be bad..." Saria surmises darkly, her tendency to be weary of outside influences rising.

"What do you think we should do? I didn't want to tell the others, because of the uproar that would cause."

"That was the right choice. The Hylians have them on edge enough as it is."

"Well?"

"As much as I hate to say it, I think we should take a look. Find out who she might be, and if she has any connection to that Masked Girl or the ones she summoned."

"Alright then. We can't let the others know, of course."

"Right, so I'll make it look like it's just one of usual trips to the meadow."

"Okay, then it's decided." Neri concludes, situating herself as Saria resumes her trek back to the village with trepidation in her heart, ill prepared despite her responsibilities for whatever might lie ahead.

_It's starting to feel like that day again. The day everything changed...is it happening again? I don't have a good feeling about this. Something is coming. I don't know what it is, but I feel darkness over the horizon. I wonder..._

_Do you feel it too...Link?_


	2. Interlopers

**Chapter 2 - Interlopers**

On a carpet of moist grass, scattered leaves carried by the wind skip like stones on a river's surface, making their way past an anxious Saria as she returns to the village. A cloud of unease casts a shadow over her, filling her with a nagging sense of dread that hinders her ability to think rationally. The lack of activity in the village's center, an echo of a moment she would rather forget, does nothing to help calm the turbulent seas of her troubled mind.

"It really feels like back then." Saria observes grimly, rotating to look at the homes likely occupied by her wary brethren in a desperate attempt to hide from the invisible threat.

"Nothing we can do about it." Neri chimes in. "Kokiri are hardwired to worry about outside activity. You've lived in this forest, undisturbed for hundreds of years, and now all this stuff is happening."

"I know, but I'm not so much worried about what's outside..."

"The Lost Woods?"

"Yes. I've been here since the beginning, but the Great Deku Tree never told me about the nature of that place. The Forest Temple, especially."

"What do you think about it?"

"I don't know. No other Kokiri besides me has ventured to the Sacred Forest Meadow, yet the temple has always been here, even before we built our homes. What does it have to do with us, and why has the Deku Tree never let us go inside?"

"Maybe...we can find out today."

"You mean, go in the Forest Temple?" Saria questions hesitantly, her voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I mean how else are we going find out about that girl I saw?"

"I only intended to go the Lost Woods to see if she appears..."

"She went in the temple. The only way we're going to catch her is following her in there. You sound afraid...are you?"

"A little...when I was young, the Great Deku Tree told me never to go in the Forest Temple. He said it's a cursed place."

"No offense to the Deku Tree, but I think he is prone to lying when the situation calls for it." Neri says, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"How can you say that?!" Saria shouts, acting as though Neri will be struck down by the Deku Tree from beyond the grave for her disrespect.

"I'm just saying he's not infallible."

"I've always believed in the wisdom of the Great Deku Tree...it guides me even now." Saria says sadly, her head downcast.

"I think you and I both know by now that the world isn't how it used to be. Our sanctuary isn't enough to protect us. Not anymore. The Great Deku Tree was a god, but one man was able to kill him, turning everything upside down just because he wanted our emerald."

"I know, but..."

"Link knew what he had to do to discover the truth. Perhaps it's time we do the same. We still have some time before the Deku Sprout is born. Until that happens, you're the leader here. You can decide for yourself. I know you can do it." Neri smiles, welling up just a bit of confidence in her companion.

"You're right, I suppose. Mido wouldn't want to deal with something like this"

"Exactly. That's why he lets you make the decisions. He's not as strong as you, for sure. You're the only one brave enough to go into the Lost Woods."

At this, Saria stands quietly, staring at the grass beneath her feet while Neri observes her quietly. Taking a deep breath, she thinks back to what she told Mido of that fateful event, and what she didn't tell him for his sake.

_Mido and the others don't know anything about what Link and I saw in the forest that day, and I intend to keep it that way. The Great Deku Tree told me I had chased those masked things away with magic, so I didn't need to worry. As such, I didn't think it was necessary to worry the others over it. Looking back on it now, maybe I should have. The appearance of those...things, may have been the start of all this. Ganondorf, and now the intruders from outside._

_I don't know what their intentions may be, but all I can do now is investigate, and hope it has nothing to do with the masked ones. I don't know who or what they were, but I do know they were evil. Darkness radiated from their very being. I knew they wanted Link and I dead. They had backed us into a corner, and it was only because of a strange power that I was able to chase them away. The moment they left, I felt the Great Deku Tree's magic pour over the Lost Woods._

Whatever those spirits were, they were obviously preventing him from protecting the woods. They were really powerful. Thank goodness they're gone. However...with the Great Deku Tree dead, they may return to take roost, if they haven't already. I can only hope that's not the case, and pray that the Deku Sprout is born soon so the forest can be protected again.

At that moment, the wind picks up in intensity, pushing against Saria's back as if urging her to the Lost Woods. Neri, thrown haphazardly by the strong gales, scrambles into Saria's tunic, poking her head out as her companion begins to make her way to the entrance of the forbidden woods.

_"I can't rely on the Deku Tree, or Link. I have to take matters into my own hands. I'm the only one who can protect the forest now." _Saria clenches her fists, gazing upon the entrance to the Lost Woods. Without saying a word, she resolutely walks towards the entrance as Neri clings onto her.

A short time later, the two arrive at the top of the plant covered wall, the entrance only a few steps away from them. With the grass audibly crunching beneath her feet as she runs towards the giant log, Saria peers into the darkness of the entrance, searching for any signs of activity. As she looks into the abyss of the hollowed out log, her breathing is the only audible sound, becoming shallow as she feels the sensation of being pulled into the darkness. A shiver crawls up her spine like a tiny Skulltula, alerting her to an invisible presence from behind.

Whipping her head around, Saria finds herself facing a simple Gossip Stone, firmly rooted in the ground where it has always been. The stone overlooks the village behind her, keeping watch over it like a sentinel. When she finds it doesn't even budge, she allows a sigh of relief, chastising herself internally for letting herself get frightened over nothing.

Turning away from the stone, Saria continues onward as if nothing happened, which leaves Neri thoroughly confused. Looking in the direction her chosen Kokiri turned, she sees the simple Gossip Stone, staring in Saria's direction. Shrugging her shoulders, Neri faces forward as her friend guides them both through the hollow log.

"Ready Neri?" She asks, looking downward at her clinging to the hem of her tunic. Neri nods, absentmindedly gazing ahead. Bringing her sight level, Saria makes a quick turn to the right, her knowledge of the Lost Wood's twists and turns forever etched in her memory. She couldn't forget the correct method even if she wanted to. Neri knows this, having complete faith in her knowledge.

When the duo make it to the area with the target hanging from the tree, a slight breeze brushes past them, just barely enough to disturb their hair. Under the duress of the breeze, the target sways back and forth, creaking audibly from age. Saria looks up to it as it moves slowly back and forth, eventually coming to a dead stop. Saria peers at it for just a brief moment, before turning back to the path. As she nears the log leading to the next area, the sound of wood hitting the floor suddenly rings out, causing Saria to jump just slightly.

Looking in the direction of the noise, she sees the target is missing, with only the ropes left swaying lifelessly where it once was. Walking a short distance, Saria leans over the wooden fence until the source of the noise becomes apparent. Right beneath the tree, the targets lies flat on the ground, the wooden back of it facing upwards.

"Guess Link practiced on that thing one too many times, Neri quips. Saria however, remains silent, which leaves her fairy feeling very uncomfortable. Turning away from the fallen target, Saria briefly glances at the misshapen tree on the other side, as if noticing something off about it.

She continues to stare for several minutes, which prompts Neri to finally exit the safety of her tunic. Fluttering up to Saria's face, she becomes shocked when she sees her eyes are vacant, lacking even the pupils the accentuate the blue of her eyes. Genuine worry flows through her veins, making her heart race. Quickly, Neri hovers close to her friend's face, lightly slapping it in an attempt to wake Saria up.

"Come on Saria, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" She says absentmindedly, continuing to gaze at the two stumps.

"Stay with me, Saria..." Neri flutters close by, fanning Saria's face with her wings. After a few moments, the dazed Kokiri blinks a few times, the color returning to her eyes. Finally pulling away from the stump, she sees Neri flying in front of her, biting down on her lip with worry.

"Neri...what happened?"

"You sort of zoned out for a moment there. Had me worried..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You kept staring at that stump over there. Did you see something there or what?"

"No, I don't think so." Saria remarks, unsure of herself. "At least, I don't remember seeing anything. Last I remember was the target falling off the tree."

"...It might be best to call this off."

"No way. We just got here." Saria states, walking on ahead, which leaves Neri hovering with her jaw hanging open. Seeing that she is serious, Neri flies hastily to catch up with Saria as she vanishes into the next hollow log.

"Well geez, I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid." Neri chides, following closely behind Saria as she at last makes it to her destination. Standing ominously before the two of them, large sturdy iron bars block out the marble gate, just as Neri said. Saria stands facing the obstruction as Neri flies above her shoulder, inspecting it for a few brief moments before walking up to the bars. Stepping closer, Saria places her palm against the cold metal, feeling it as she slides her hand up and down the length of the bar.

"What do you think Saria?"

"Definitely not from here, that's for sure."

"Where do you think it's from?"

"I'm going to guess Hyrule. Link told me this gate leads to someplace important to the Hylians, though he never told me any specifics."

"I see. So you think they don't want us going there?"

"Maybe, or perhaps they don't want someone coming into the forest."

"If that's the case, they could at least let us know before barging in here like they own the place."

"Neri...did you see any other places blocked off like this deeper in?"

"Uh, well about that...I went to the Sacred Forest Meadow first after seeing these metal bars before looking any further. That's when I saw that girl I talked about. When I saw her, I thought about the masked ones you talked about, so I left as fast as I could. Sorry..."

"I see. I don't blame you. These strange things didn't always happen, though."

"Maybe they always did, and we just didn't experience them until recently."

"...I really hope not. Did the girl you saw have a mask on? White and shaped like a heart?"

"No. I could see her face a little. She had green hair, so I thought she was you for a minute. Then I noticed it was much longer than yours."

"Green hair like mine? Strange..." Saria ruminates, a bit unnerved by someone sharing her unique trait.

"She had on this white dress, but I didn't get a good look at her other than that."

"I see, well let's keep going and see what we can find. If I recall, there is another place just beyond here that has another entry like this one."

"Really? I never knew that. Then again, I haven't explored this place nearly as much as you."

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Saria instructs, pacing ahead of her fairy companion, who does as she asks. Soon enough, the two of them end up in the next section of the woods, overlooking a relatively deep pool of water high enough to lap onto the grass. Neri flutters ahead of her friend, eager to check out what lies beneath the watery surface.

"Ohhhh, I remember this. I passed it on the way. Never bothered to look at it." Neri remarks whimsically, flying over the clear pool excitedly. Saria follows in tow, stopping just before her feet come into contact with the water's edge. Leaning over, she takes a look at the bottom, spotting a pile of unclaimed Rupees and the entrance she is looking for.

"There it is. Looks like it's still open."

"I guess the Hylians or whoever didn't want to get their feet wet."

"It would be difficult to set up metal bars underwater, I would think. I think the Zoras would be better for that job."

"Have you ever seen a Zora?"

"No, but Link told me a lot about them. He also seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about them for some reason. He never told me why. I should put that on my list of things to ask him when gets home." Saria muses, making a mental note.

"I bet that's a long list!"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Anyway, since this place isn't blocked, we still have some time I think. Want to go explore the temple?"

"Might as well."

"Alright then!" Neri flies ahead, leaving Saria to catch up. Just as she prepares to though, her ears catch a muted voice coming up from behind. Skidding to face behind her, Saria looks to the log in which she entered, listening carefully for whoever is coming. Hearing her Kokiri's footsteps suddenly coming to a stop, Neri turns and spots Saria planted to the ground, staring fiercely at the entrance. Doubling back, Neri returns to her side, waiting with her.

Eventually, the voice grows loud enough for Saria to detect panic within it, and to identify it's frantic owner. "That's...one of the Know It All Brothers!"

"What's he doing here you think?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good..."

The words of the Know It All Brother soon become apparent, and the moment Saria recognizes it, the blood in her body freezes all at once, leaving her stunned on the spot.

"Guards! Guards are here!"

With the ominous declaration, the brother materializes through the log, stopping a few feet in front of Saria, his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. Coming back to earth, Saria places her hands on his shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes as his gaze comes to meet her's.

"There are guards here?! What do they want?!"

"They just...marched in out of nowhere. Said they're here on official business..." The Know It All Brother says shakily. Empathetically, Saria places her hand on his shoulder, which puts him at ease just enough.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with them. What were they doing before you left?"

Uh, they were talking to Mido. He started arguing with them."

"Oh boy..." Saria rolls her eyes. "That's just acting for trouble." Removing her hand from her fellow Kokiri's shoulder, Saria presses on, beckoning him to follow her. "Let's go back and I'll see what I can do."

Wordlessly, the still nervous Kokiri follows close behind, making his way out of the woods with Neri hovering behind the both of them.

Back at the village, things are just as Saria expected. The Kokiri, riled up by Mido's impassioned words of which she can only guess, are embroiled in a verbal battle with the exasperated guards, their shouts bouncing off each other like swords clashing against shields.

Knowing things could easily take a turn for the worst, Saria breaks into a sprint, bounding over the edge without a single wasted movement. Feeling the wind rushing against her hair, she holds her breath, bracing herself for the landing. At the last second, she leans forward, rolling at the right time to lessen shock of the fall.

At the end of her roll, she stops herself, propping her hand on the grass as she halts her momentum by driving her shoes into the grass. As planned, the noise of her sudden arrival silences the two opposing parties for just the briefest of moments as they scrutinize her carefully. Her gaze never leaving the foreign invaders, Saria stands, her posture firm and rigid. True to form, Mido is the first to break the silence.

"Saria! Thank goodness. These guys..." Mido points a finger angrily at the head guard positioned in front of the others. "They said they're going to stay here. They refuse to leave!"

"Guards, is that true?" Saria questions, cautiously approaching the group.

"Indeed, we are here on official business." The front standing guard responds, turning to face her. In comparison to Saria, he towers above her, garbed from head to toe in ornate armor and wielding an intimidating spear that makes her very uncomfortable. Adorning his head is a sturdy helmet, engraved with symbols of the Royal Family and other crests she doesn't recognize.

A perpetual frown is the only visible part of his visage, accentuated by the visor that partially conceals his face. The combination of these things does nothing to help ease her concern in the slightest. His presence is such that Saria doesn't even pay attention to the other men behind him, lesser members of the Royal Guards in accompaniment. A few tense moments pass as the two stare each other down, before the head guard clears his throat to speak. "Are you the leader of this tribe?"

"Yes...I am." Saria affirms, returning her gaze up to the tall soldier.

"I see. Well then, will you hear us out? Who I assume is your 2nd in command did not afford us such a luxury." The guard remarks venomously, shooting Mido a look, which he returns with a glare.

"I will, but before that, tell me who you are."

"Right, I am the captain of the Royal Guard's seventh squadron, these soldiers behind me.

"A captain? Did the King send you?"

"Correct. We are one of several groups sent to different regions by the King."

"So the guards have been been to other places? Why all that effort? Is something happening?"

"That information is sensitive right now, but I will say that this is a matter of your safety. As such, will be stationing ourselves here to keep out any intruders."

"You're the intruders!" Mido shouts, coming to the forefront of the frightened Kokiri that stand behind him.

"Mido, be quiet!"

"Hmph, don't side with them Saria! We can take care of ourselves just fine! We don't need some Hylians sticking their noses in our business!"

"You don't understand!" The captain retorts. "These enemies are not be trifled with! Your primitive weapons won't make a dent against their defenses!"

"What enemies?! I don't see any!" Mido looks around mockingly in an exaggerated manner. "I bet you're just making them up as an excuse to take our forest from us! After all, that Gerudo was one of your own!"

"How dare you! You would accuse us of being on that traitor's level?!" The captain says, visibly outraged.

"Enough! Mido, let me take care of this." Saria pushes him aside, effectively silencing him for the moment. "With all due respect Mister Captain, I would like to know what enemy we're dealing with too."

At the newly bestowed title Mister Captain, a few of the other guards snicker behind their leader's back, but despite their best efforts, their amusement does not go undetected by his finely honed ears.

"Laugh now, but you won't be when you're made to scrub all the floors in Hyrule!" The captain whips back angrily, leaving a dead silence in his wake. "Honestly, I didn't sign up for this to train children..."

"Mister..." Saria reaches up to tug on his shoulder. "As the leader of the Kokiri, I would like to know what threat we may be facing."

"Uh, well..." The captain stammers, still embarrassed of his newfound title in addition to not being used to a child speaking so formally. "The King ordered me not to divulge certain details, and I must respect his wishes. My apologies."

"Did he tell you to not let anyone leave or come in the forest too?! That sure sounds like locking us up to me!" Mido interjects, disregarding Saria's earlier request.

When this information registers in Saria's mind, her blood runs cold as she realizes the implications of such actions. The worry on her face is quickly noticed by Mido, who runs to be by her side. "You heard that, right Saria? These guys want to control us! They won't let us leave! They want us right where they can keep us in check!"

"That is not true! We are not conquerors! We merely wish to protect you in this crisis!" The Captain defends, his patience of the mouthy Kokiri wearing thin.

"Captain...is that true? You won't let anyone in or out?" Saria stutters, the possibility of the worst case scenario coming true creeping up her spine.

"It is, I'm afraid, but it is necessary for your safety." The Captain kneels down to Saria's level, his voice softening. "Please understand. We are not doing this to imprison you. We have the best interest of all the races under Hyrule's banner in mind."

"I...understand." Saria hesitates. "Will you...make an exception though?"

"Hm, that depends. For whom?"

"Link...my best friend."

"Link...! I've heard that name before..."

"Really?! From who?!" Saria tugs onto the guard's vest, looking him in the eyes desperately.

"The King. He talks about that boy a lot! Claims him to be the Hero of Time, and the one who stopped Ganondorf from taking the throne. I've never seen him in person though. The Princess has mentioned him quite a bit as well." The guard reveals, caught off guard by Saria's sudden outburst.

"I see. Do you know if he's in Hyrule? Please tell me!"

"That I don't know. Neither does anyone else, for that matter. A short time after Ganondorf's execution, he vanished without a trace. The King has gone through great lengths to try to find him, but he hasn't had any luck."

"So he's not here..." Saria relinquishes her grip on the Captain, slumping to the ground. "This is no good."

"Pardon?" The guard questions. "Did you see him...before he left?"

"I did. He went into the Lost Woods, in the Forest Temple. I've never gone in there, so I don't know where he might be. I don't think he's still in the temple."

"Hmm, what a strange boy. Runs away without a trace after saving an entire nation, leaves his friends behind." The Captain stands once again, looking ahead to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. "Doesn't sound like much of a hero."

Hearing those words, Saria rockets up from the ground, facing upwards at the Captain. Outraged by his accusation, she sends him a look of hatred that he can literally feel through his skin. "Link is a hero! He always puts others before himself! Don't you dare accuse him when you know nothing about him!"

"Well then, do you know why he left, your precious friend?"

"I don't, but I'm sure he has a good reason for it!"

"Do you? Well, I should hope so, because as it stands, he left us behind to deal with the aftermath of his actions."

"What are you talking about? Link saved the kingdom!"

"Saved it, only to open it up to further ruin. We could have used his assistance, but the time has long passed for us to rely on a mere boy to save our nation. We have to take matters into our own hands, whether he is the Hero of Time or not. We have already started. This is just the beginning." The Captain states, beckoning his entourage to follow him.

"At least let Link come back into the forest when he does return!" Saria begs, getting on her knees.

"Oh, if he does return, he will be escorted straight to the King far before we ever consider letting him step foot back in this forest. Hyrule was built by the blood, sweat, and tears of those who founded this great kingdom, and it was defended by those same people. It's time for us to honor their legacy by taking up arms, not relying on a runaway child."

"You jerk!" Neri flies up level with the Captain's visor. "I ought to punch your eyes out for saying stuff like that! I won't let you get away with hurting Saria like this..."

To this threat, the Captain can only smirk, bearing his pearl white teeth. "Big words, for a little Fairy. The words of someone who won't act on them. I know someone aware of their place when I see one. You won't touch me."

Seething angrily, Neri desperately wants to prove him wrong, but she turns away, sighing to herself as she looks at Saria in her saddened state. "Consider yourself lucky...I don't want to make things worse for Saria than they already are."

"Heh...come gentleman. Let us find a place to camp for the day." The Captain instructs, walking ahead of their formation. Looking back at the miserable Kokiri, the guards hesitate for a second, feeling the guilt their leader lacks. However, their fear of his authority overrides their desire to act upon it, leaving them to follow closely behind him as they always have.

"Ugh, I hate that guy. Who does he think he is?!" Neri rants, turning back to Saria, who still stands silently, not having moved from her position. "Saria, are you going to be okay?"

"Take matters into their own hands..." Saria mutters.

"Saria?"

"FINE THEN!" She shouts suddenly. "I'll do the same! Come on Neri, we're going to the Forest Temple!"

Hearing her friend's determination, Neri can only smile fondly. "That's my Saria." Flying up on her Kokiri's shoulder, Neri prepares as Saria walks ahead towards the Lost Wood's entrance, only to be jolted when Saria stops upon hearing Mido shout from afar.

"Saria, stop! Are you seriously going to leave us?!" Mido walks up to her, disbelief evident in his voice.

"I have to go Mido! I need to find Link and tell him what's going on! If he tries to get in here, the guards won't let him!" Saria defends herself.

"What about us? We're a bunch of children Saria! The guards can easily take advantage of us, and I know they will. That protection stuff is just an excuse!"

"They won't lay a finger on us. They won't disobey the King."

"Oh really? What makes you think the King would even find out if they did? It's not like he's here himself!"

"These are Royal Guards, Mido."

That doesn't mean squat! These same Royal Guards trusted Ganondorf! How can we trust them?!"

"Mido has a point, Saria." Zesha remarks. "We don't know anything about what's going on outside. The exits are blocked, and they won't let us leave. These guards could even be different people in disguise!"

"That's nonsense!"

"You know it's possible, Saria. Nothing is the same anymore. We can't trust anyone, and yet, once again all you can think about is Link..." Mido's voice lowers. "It's always the same."

"Link is one of us, and he's important to me!" Saria strikes back, clenching her fist tightly. "He will fix this situation!"

"Like he stopped the Great Deku Tree from dying?!"

Saria opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. For once, Mido has her at a loss for words, unable to trump his argument. Pacing around her, the former leader of the Kokiri peers at her face. "Link ruined everything. He turned our lives upside down, and yet you still defend him..."

"He couldn't have known. He really tried, Mido."

"He didn't try hard enough. That guard is right about one thing. He's no hero."

Take that back Mido, or you will regret it." Saria threatens.

"You know what? No. I'm tired of you putting him on such a high pedestal and leaving us behind! Things went so well before he came into the picture! We were happy!"

"You never accepted him! You were the ones who ruined everything!" Saria accuses, circling to face everyone. "Link really tried to fit in, but all of you treated him like an outsider! He's always suffered..."

"Did you ever think about how we felt? An outsider came into the forest! We lived undisturbed for hundreds of years before he came into the picture!" One of the Know It All Brothers shouts, garnering the agreement of his fellow brothers.

"He's right! Link brought the outside world with him!" Another of the brothers adds.

"Shut up! That was through no fault of his own!"

"There you go again, always placing him above us...acting like he's innocent." Mido shambles towards her. "Do you even really care about us anymore?"

"I do care...but if you continue to treat Link like a burden, that can easily change."

"Well, fine then! LEAVE. Go and find your precious Link! We don't need you. Get out of here!" Mido runs up to Saria, shoving her roughly towards the direction of the Lost Woods.

The Kokiri suddenly freeze like statues, looking at the disbelief on Saria's face with similar expressions. At this point, the silence once accepted as normal becomes grating as Saria and Mido stare each other down. After a few seconds, the green haired Kokiri clenches her teeth and turns her back to the group.

"Fine. I don't need any of you either. All of you...just hold me back anyway." Saria says plainly, leaving the Kokiri to feel the sting of her words as she walks slowly ahead, soon beginning her ascent up the vines leading to the hill.

Lingering his gaze upon where his friend left, Mido turns to the Kokiri with a sigh, closing his eyes in defeat. "Come on guys. Let's try to talk to the Hylians." The others look at each other with concern before reluctantly accompanying their leader, a great burden wearing down on their hearts as they approach the guards who sit upon the forest floor.

Beginning her trek into the Lost Woods, Saria spares one lost glance towards her village, turning away as the darkness of the hollow log begins to consume her. "I don't care what it takes, Link. I will find you. They don't know how much you mean to me. They could never understand. If I can be your side, everything will be okay. I know it will...I swear. I will find you again, Link..."


	3. Violet

Chapter 3 - Violet

Oblivious to the conflict within its walls, the forest remains in a state of tranquility, providing a stark contrast to the bitter silence that bridges Saria and Neri as they walk through the maze to the Sacred Forest Meadow. The uncomfortable quiet proves to be a heavy weight for Neri to bear, but she knows in times like this that her companion prefers the company of her own thoughts, so she keeps to herself much the same way.

The silence persists even after the duo makes it up to the lengthy narrow corridor that precedes Saria's most precious place. The Mad Scrubs that claim as it their own are nowhere to be found, their nests left behind to wither. Neri would be grateful for this any other time, but the questionable state of the woods leaves room only for concern.

_"It takes a lot to scare away a Mad Scrub..."_ She thinks to herself, slightly worried that the two of them may not be as alone as they feel.

Returning her focus to Saria, Neri sees she is a few steps ahead of her, so she compels her wings to catch up as her Kokiri makes it to the halfway point of the corridor. As she returns to her usual spot on Saria's shoulder, Neri turns her head in each direction to get a good look at the walls that surround them. Much to the claustrophobic fairy's chagrin, it appears as though the walls are closing in on them both, making her insides squirm with fear.

Slamming her eyes shut, Neri waits a few seconds before cautiously opening one eye. Confirming that the walls are still as they should be, Neri opens her other eye and swivels to face the stairs to the temple that Saria now approaches. Soon enough, the two find themselves at the familiar haunt, it's appearance unchanged. Neri is eager to get going, but Saria stands still, simply observing the ancient structure that stands before her.

"I've never really paid any mind to the temple before." Saria admits, gazing at the frontal architrave that bares a crest unfamiliar to her. "I've been curious about it, certainly, but I've always been content with the meadow. Besides, I've always felt that it would be wrong to enter it, for some reason."

"Do you have any idea why?" Neri questions, grateful that Saria has broken the silence.

"No...it just makes me feel uncomfortable for reasons I can't explain."

"Do you feel up to it now?"

In response to this, Saria touches her hand to her stomach, returning her gaze to eye level with a slight frown. "Not really. I still have the same uncomfortable feeling I get whenever I even consider it. However, if I am to find Link, I really don't have much of a choice."

"You think something in there will lead us to him?"

"I think there is a good chance, yes." Saria says resolutely, her determined expression returning.

"Well then, no use wasting time here...unless you want to talk about what happened back there..." Neri mentions offhand, hoping to plant the idea in her friend's mind. As she expected, Saria goes quiet, weighing her options. A few seconds pass, before she finally shakes her head.

"No Neri, but thanks. I don't need to worry myself over them."

"Okay, just let me know if anything is bothering you." Neri pleads with concern. Saria turns to her with a grateful smile and simply nods, soon turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"I guess it's now or never."

"How are we going to get up? Link had some kind of tool you said, right?"

"Yes, he used it to hook onto the tree branch up there." Saria points, looking at the aforementioned target with some consternation. "However, I don't have anything like that..."

"What should we do then?"

"Climb." Saria spits the word out bitterly, prompting Neri to chuckle just slightly.

"Oh boy, today really isn't your day, is it?"

"Not really, but if I can find a clue to where Link is, none of that will matter."

"Right then. Shall we go?"

Nodding, Saria makes her way to the base of the tree, staring upward with a less than enthusiastic expression. Knowing what she has to do, arguing with Mido seems like more of a preferable alternative. Despite that though, she knows that even the smallest possibility of discovering Link's location makes the trek worth it.

Turning to the remains of the stone staircase that once provided easy access to the temple, Saria wishes it were still intact so she could avoid the upcoming headache. She knows more than anybody though that just complaining and doing nothing would be a waste of time.

"Compared to what Link has done, I don't have any right to complain about doing such a simple thing like climbing a tree."

"Good luck." Neri imparts, flying off to the side to let Saria do her business. Nodding, the nervous Kokiri wraps her arms around the dead tree, digging her hands into the bark as securely as she can. Feeling comfortable, she slowly brings her left leg up, repeating the action with her other leg when she feels she has a good hold.

"Here goes nothing." She says to herself as she twists her head just slightly to check the placement of her feet. When she sees they seem to be secure, she faces the tree again and slowly but surely starts to pull herself up.

"Looking good so far." Neri encourages, hovering at Saria's pace to keep up with her.

Taking it slow, Saria only covers a short distance each time, taking small breaks to maintain control and ease her mind for a brief period. She can already feel small scratches on her legs and arms, which makes her sigh in frustration.

"You good?" Neri asks, coming closer to investigate.

"Yeah, just some scratches."

Continuing onward at an even pace, making sure to let herself rest every so often, Saria finds her method pays off as she soon finds herself halfway up the tree. It's not the end of her ordeal, but for Saria even getting that far feels like an accomplishment. Her confidence gets a slight boost from this and compels her to keep going without breaks, eager to put the trying task behind her.

However, she is reminded harshly of a lesson the Great Deku Tree taught her when her right foot slips due to improper placement. "Failure is never far behind success." Saria's sudden slip makes her hug onto the tree as if it is Link himself. At that moment, Neri gasps audibly, rushing to Saria's side as she sees her clinging to the tree for dear life.

Remaining completely motionless for a few moments, the startled girl looks upward, noticing the top of the tree is just a bit closer. After catching her breath, she resumes her arduous climb, wanting to get to the safety of the ledge as fast as possible while remaining cautious.

"Goddesses Saria, be more careful! My heart was in my throat..." Neri breathes a sigh of relief, her wings fluttering rapidly.

"Sorry."

After a few more agonizing moments, she finally gets within arm's length of the branch jutting out to the ledge. Knowing this is the most crucial part, Saria takes great care to make sure there is no chance of her losing her grip on the tree.

Pressing her body against the bark, she slowly reaches her right arm out to the branch, barely making contact with her fingers. Once she has a strong hold on it, Saria inches closer to it with the rest of her body and grabs onto the branch with her other arm.

Now the moment she has been dreading arrives. She knows she has to release her safe grip on the tree. Taking a deep breath, Saria mentally preps herself and removes her legs from the bark, immediately feeling her arms muscles straining as they hold up all of her weight. Ignoring the pain, Saria continues, focusing on maintaining her grip.

Neri watches from afar, holding her breath as Saria slowly starts to sidle along the branch, moving ever closer to the ledge. She maintains focus entirely on her hands, not daring to distract herself with checking the distance of the ledge.

Her small muscles continue to ache as she keeps moving, becoming almost unbearable. She knows to ignore them though, focusing on her goal above all else. Eventually, her effort pays off as she sees she has reached the end of the branch. Looking down to make sure, Saria sees the comforting sight of the grass covered ledge beneath her feet.

Finally breathing a sigh of relief, the exhausted girl lets herself drop, making sure to land on her feet. Once she feels the familiarity of the ground, she looks toward the entrance in front of her, and her hands find their way to her mouth with a gasp of utter shock. A girl, identical in height to her, stands calmly by the entrance, staring at Saria expressionlessly. Her hair, a matching shade of green, flows down to her waist, twisted at the sides into finely laced braids.

Her choice of outfit harkens back to a time long past, when life in the forest was a simple carefree existence. It is comprised of leaves and vines, weaved together expertly to form a natural dress. Unlike Saria, her feet are bare, free to feel the grass beneath her feet. In the middle of her forehead, partially covered by her frontward bangs, a lavender flower in bloom is painted, a blue lotus similar in color to her eyes emerging from within it's petals. Saria can't take her eyes off of it.

Seeing she has her attention, the girl smiles, giggling at the sight of the dumbfounded Kokiri before her. "Follow me." She commands softly, her voice like harp strings being plucked by an expert hand. Saria doesn't even get the chance to respond before the girl disappears into the darkness, leaving her two witnesses standing stunned outside the entrance.

"That was the girl!" Neri shouts. "She's the one I saw!"

"She seemed friendly. Who is she I wonder..."

"I don't know, but she does look like you right? Maybe she's a Kokiri."

"Certainly we would have known if that's the case. The Great Deku Tree wouldn't keep that secret. I know that for certain."

"Maybe she was exiled, or didn't want to stay with us?"

"I don't know about that..."

"Well, only one way to find out anyway. Let's go follow her!"

Knowing Neri is right, Saria sprints through the entryway without hesitation. Upon entering the temple, she finds the difference in atmosphere between it and the Lost Woods striking. As she scopes out the surroundings for the very first time in her life, she feels as though she has entered into another world entirely.

Looking up above her, she sees vines of differing lengths hanging from up above, partially obscuring the weathered stone ceiling. Chills flow throughout her body upon witnessing the sight, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

"This place...it feels like nothing I've ever felt before. I don't know why I'm feeling like this...it's amazing."

"I'm getting a strange feeling too. I don't know how to put into words."

"It's like, a familiar feeling. Like I've been here before." Saria muses, looking to the architrave in front of her, which bares the same symbol from the entrance outside. Four silver points, looking like jagged leaves coalescing into a circle, sticking outward in four directions.

"Neri, do you know what that symbol is?" Saria questions, pointing to it. Squinting, Neri looks to where Saria is directing, soon spotting it immediately.

"That one? Hmm...I've never seen it before."

"Me neither. I wonder if it's related to the forest."

"I would imagine, considering it's in this temple."

"What exactly is this place? It has such mysterious energy..." Saria says breathlessly, walking slowly as she continues to observe her surroundings. As she slowly marches to the stone steps before her, Saria looks at the grass, noticing it is moving in tandem with her. She begins to think that everything living in the temple is alive, sustained by the mysterious energies that she feels.

"This place doesn't seem so bad. I wouldn't mind living here." Neri remarks, speeding ahead of Saria to the door situated near the raised platform. "I wonder why the Great Deku Tree never let us go here?"

Ignoring Neri's question for the moment, Saria kneels down, inspecting the individual blades of grass with her thumb and middle finger.

"This grass is fresh, yet no sunlight filters through." Saria remarks. "How can that be?"

"Maybe that girl can tell us." Neri offers, trying to mask her impatience.

Sitting up, Saria nods, running to the wooden door and stopping directly in front of it. With a deep breath, she slowly brings her hand to the golden doorknob and lightly twists it. A wave of excitement coming over as she thinks about the possibilities of what awaits her further into the temple. When she can turn the doorknob no further, she pushes forward quickly, opening the door to expose the next room.

What she sees beyond the opened door leaves her in complete amazement. A corridor constructed of pale marble with vines and leaves forming a natural ceiling. Not even bothering to close the door behind her, Saria continues onward slowly. As she walks, she reaches her hand outward to grab onto some of the low hanging vines, letting go as she reaches another one.

As she takes in the surroundings, a true feeling of serenity washes over her, even stronger than what the Sacred Forest Meadow provides for her. Feeling the vines in between her fingers, Saria closes her eyes, lingering on the sensations that flow through her mind and body as she makes her way through the hall.

The desire to hold onto this feeling forever wells up within her, but she finds the hall is short, as she opens her eyes to see she has met the end of it. Disappointment is the last thing she experiences however, knowing that just beyond the door there is yet more to see. She can only imagine what awaits her. Opening the door before her, Saria bears witness to an even more amazing sight. A massive parlor, completely dwarfing any building she has ever seen in her life.

Turning around in a complete circle, she takes in the scope of the room, her expression shifting into one of wonder as the distinct corners of the room whirl around her. She does not fail to miss a single detail, from the tall vine covered ceiling to the many staircases and archways leading to places she can only imagine. In particular, an archway under the watchful gaze of a yellow eye emblem stands out to her before she comes to a stop at the center of the room..

There, she catches sight of four lit torches, flickering in tandem as if they are synced to one another. Deciding to inspect them up close, Saria descends the stone steps quickly while holding onto the mossy railing. Jumping a short distance from the raised platform at the base of the stairs, Saria runs to the right southernmost torch, close enough to feel the heat it gives off.

"This place seems more like a castle then a temple." Neri says in amazement. "No Kokiri could ever build something like this."

"Indeed." Saria agrees, running her hand along the gold brazier upon which the flame rests. "I can only wonder who might have made this."

"Maybe it was the goddesses?"

"The Great Deku Tree once told me that the Goddesses always rely on the people to build temples to them. I don't think they would make an exception."

"This place doesn't seem like any human could have built it."

Thinking upon that theory, Saria cannot even begin to guess. Turning her attention away from the torch, her glance happens upon a gold centerpiece that interrupts the flow of the dirtied marble floor. "What's that?" She asks, directing Neri's attention to it.

Flying over to it without missing a beat, the loyal fairy immediately examines it, trying to determine its purpose. Her sharp eyes take note of elaborate decorative carvings engraved on its surface, shining with a bronze finish. In particular, the clearly recognizable form of the sun in its center stands out to her, seemingly bursting from what looks like a flower opening up in the springtime. Looking at the four corners of the centerpiece, Neri identifies what seem to be ropes, seemingly pulling the sun out from within the flower.

Unable to glean anything from her inspection, Neri decides to take a more physical approach, turning to sit upon the surface of the elaborate design. Saria can only watch curiously as her fairy closes her eyes, resting as she crosses her legs together. Confused, the Kokiri opens her mouth to speak, only to be silenced when the centerpiece seems to rumble.

Neri notices it immediately, her eyes shooting open to try to make sense of the earthquake that disturbed her. The centerpiece remains still, yielding no sort of explanation. With nothing to go by, she looks up to Saria, who is similarly perplexed. The two get into a staring contest for a moment, before another rumble follows. Saria has a picture perfect view of Neri's mortified face when the centerpiece suddenly rises up, taking her on an unwanted trip upwards.

From Saria's vantage point, Neri disappears out of sight, replaced by the sight of an elevator rising up out of the ground. When the newly revealed transportation comes to a halt, Saria picks up the sound of Neri's small wings fluttering, followed by the sight of a very agitated fairy stopping in front of her face.

"I thought I was going to rocket to the roof." Neri grumbles, to which Saria giggles without apology. The frustrated fairy soon takes a seat on her companion's shoulder, crossing her arms. "Hopefully there won't be any more surprises."

"Well, you helped me at least. It looks like this thing will take us to the basement."

"Think that girl will be there?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to check."

Eager to see what lies below, Saria is quick to step on the elevator, instantly feeling it shift under the detection of her weight. Feeling herself becoming weightless, Saria sees she is being drawn into the floor, the view of the main chamber being replaced by uncomfortably close gray walls. As the elevator starts to descend, the walls seemingly start to close in, making her feel very claustrophobic.

Trying to remain calm, Saria looks down at the same symbol Neri saw on the top of the elevator, trying to study its meaning. It doesn't do much to ease the suffocating feeling that surrounds her. At the halfway point of the nightmarish descent, the frightened Kokiri starts to feel as though the air is being sucked out from her. Trying to maintain her composure, she brings her hand to her neck, rubbing it uncomfortably. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for the transport to emerge from the enclosed space, providing the duo the relieving sight of a spacious underground room, covered in a rainbow of colors much more pleasing on the eye in comparison to the drab grey.

The moment the elevator touches the floor, Saria runs off, collapsing to her knees on the soft fabric of the pearl colored carpet beneath her. Feeling the texture between her fingers, she slowly picks herself up, still disoriented from her ordeal. As she stands shakily, Saria regains just enough focus to be aware of her surroundings.

"I realize now that I hate closed spaces." Saria remarks, giving Neri an opportunity to laugh at her misfortune this time, which she does not fail to take up. Collecting herself, Saria surveys the room, noting the clashing colors of the floor and huge parts of the wall awkwardly jutting out of the walls. Looking ahead of her, she sees an open path with a big door just barely visible at the end of it.

With a likely place to go to in front of her, Saria begins her trek to it, her feet making indentations in the carpet along the length of the corridor in front of her. When she enters the portal into the hall, she suddenly feels the air become cold, enough to where she can see her breath. A slight shiver crawls up her spine, prompting her to hold onto her arms.

Neri feels it too, digging herself into Saria's tunic to warm herself. Not sure what to make of the drastic change in temperature, Saria decides to ignore it, continuing onward into the hall. Once in the corridor, it doesn't take long for her to take notice of some unusual portraits lining the walls, decorated in gold frame and considerable in size.

The nature of the artwork makes it difficult for her to identify them. Each piece is formed from splotches of paint, making the subject matter look almost blurred out. Some have jagged blue paint trailing down them while others appear melted or splattered, like the artist punched the piece in frustration.

This is particularly evident with the very first piece situated on the wall to Saria's east, which she decides to inspect first. A shot of four young girls, their faces smeared to the point where they can't be recognized. The artwork makes Saria feel a sense of unease, so she does not linger on it long, opting to inspect the other works.

Walking to a painting to the left of the other one, directly in the middle, Saria sees a no less uncomfortable sight. A massive fire, burning the trees of a forest, spreading ceaseless destruction in its wake. The trees are awash in shadow, forming a sea of darkness that is accentuated by the roaring flames. The fire spreads far across the horizon, lighting up the sky with an ominous blood red hue.

"Who on earth would make such disturbing paintings?" Saria shudders, hesitant to look upon the others.

"Hmm, I think I'm beginning to understand what this temple might be." Neri murmurs to herself, putting her hand to her chin in deep thought.

"Really?" Saria asks, impressed that her fairy friend managed to formulate anything from the bizarre temple.

"Everything about it reminds me of something the Great Deku Tree told me before. There are places in the world where people store treasures and artwork. He told me they're called Museums. If you ask me, what we've seen would seem to suggest that."

"Hm, interesting. You may have a point there."

"Though I do find it strange that a sacred temple would be used as a place for entertainment and hoarding. Seems rude..."

"Well, I think if people look upon different creations, I think they could have a better appreciation for what the Goddesses have created. That's just my thinking, anyway."

"Hmm, maybe. Let's go look at the other pieces. There might be clues on them." Neri suggests, traveling on ahead to the last painting on the western wall. Saria is visibly horrified by the idea, staring at Neri like she's crazy.

"What's wrong Saria?"

"These paintings make me uncomfortable..."

"I know they're not the most pleasant thing in the world, but we should check every nook and cranny of this temple as much as we can..." Neri advises, already hovering closely to the final painting hung on the eastern wall.

"You're right. I'm not going to like it though." Saria relents, joining Neri at staring at the other painting. As she waits for the Kokiri to make her way, Neri turns to face the painting. Upon seeing its contents, the pink hue of her skin turns a deathly shade of white, a sight that is not lost on Saria.

"Neri!" She cries out, running to see what's wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Goddesses..." Neri whispers, her gaze fixated on the painting before her. Saria soon turns her head to see what has her so frightened, and she understands instantly. Looming before her is a portrait of one of the masked children, wearing the exact same heart shaped mask that burned itself in her mind that day.

A rope is tied through the cut out eye holes of the mask, binding it to something invisible behind the girl, whose white dress stands out like the moon amidst the pitch black darkness. Across the length of her right arm and leg are white bandages, bound tightly to her skin. Seeing that dreaded form, Saria falls backwards, feeling as though the evil spirit is once again standing before her, forcing her and Link against the wall as she closes in on them.

When she makes contact with the floor, Saria suddenly feels the familiar sensation of grass beneath her. Looking up quickly, she finds to her surprise that she is in the Lost Woods again. Turning frantically, she realizes that Neri is nowhere to be found, replaced instead by the shivering form of Link, looking as he did when he was at the tender age of four.

Saria can only stare in total awe, seeing her most precious person right by her side once again. However, a feeling of familiarity leaves her unsettled. Images of various paintings in a ruined temple, her fairy Neri by her side as she explores them. A foreign Ocarina clutched tightly within her hand. These memories leave her with only one question on her mind.

"Was I dreaming?"

Saria does not get much of a chance to think further on that inquiry, as she is startled by the piercing pain of a clawed hand digging its nails into the flesh of her leg. With a pained cry, she looks below her, spotting a deathly white hand drawing blood from her. Fear overcoming her instantly, she kicks the dead hand away, forcing it to sink back into the earth.

The moment it does, the entirety of the woods become covered in solid black, leaving the entire area formless. Heaviness soon overcomes Saria, leaving her short of breath. Collapsing to her knees, she looks up to Link, who is suffering similarly because of the harsh atmosphere. Desperate to comfort him, she tries in vain to reach out to him, her strength failing her.

Saria's vision soon starts to go next, leaving the world around her blurred. A moment later, several red eyes blink into existence in the shadows, all staring upon Saria as she struggles to breathe. The pressure increases one hundred fold, forcing her to the ground. Ethereal murmurs soon make themselves known, resonating in her ears. She cannot make out words from them, but their tone gives the impression of scorn, all directed to her and Link.

Desperate, Saria tries to reach up to Link to take hold of his hand, but his fist is clenched tightly. He is petrified with fear, unaware of anything else except the horrors that present themselves. Despite that, Saria grabs hold of him, helping herself up with much difficulty. Close to him at last, she hugs onto Link with everything she has, hoping to defend him from the spirits that threaten him.

A few tense moments pass, before Link reaches his arm around her, pulling himself to her so that he can hold tightly onto her. Looking forward into the darkness, Saria places her hand on Link's head, stroking his hair gently before intertwining her fingers with his own. Link tightens his grip on her hand, and she does the same with his, standing firm against whatever awaits them.

A moment later, white ripples stretch out from the center of the black pool, and a pale hand emerges from the darkness, clawing the ground as it appears. Soon, the form of a girl emerges, pulling herself out of the abyss. Freeing herself fully, she stands, the shadows washing off of her like blood in water. Garbed in a tattered white night gown, she reveals her visage to her two victims, her masked face piercing them with an inhuman gaze.

The girl starts to shuffle over to them slowly, her feet dragging against the ground. In unison with her movements, Saria and Link back away, trying to reach the hollow log behind them that will lead to their freedom. Seeing their attempts to escape, the girl raises her left hand, sending out a black bolt that hits the entrance, sealing it shut with an amorphous black mass.

Realizing they have nowhere to go, Saria can only stare as the girl slowly approaches, dragging her feet against the ground. Holding tighter onto Link, she prepares for her arrival, only to be startled by the sound of a door slamming open behind her. The noise rouses her awake, returning her to her senses. Her sight gradually focuses, revealing the portrait room of the Forest Temple once again.

"Saria, can you hear me?" Neri questions, flying near Saria's face out of concern.

"Yeah...I relived something just now. Something I tried to forget."

"The Masked Girl?"

"Yes. It was like I was there again. It felt so real it made it seem what we were doing was a dream. I felt everything."

"That must have been horrible."

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was experience that moment again." Saria says with frustration, shakily rising from the ground. Turning, she finds she moved a good distance away from the portrait, right up to where the door she spotted from the previous chamber used to be.

"Did I crawl all the way here?" She questions, unnerved at how easily she was manipulated by her vision.

"Yes, you were backing away from me like I was some kind of beast. I tried to talk you out of it, but you had such a look of fear on your face. When I got close, you looked angry too, like I had done something wrong..." Neri says sadly, obviously hurt by the experience.

"Neri, I'm sorry. It was nothing you did. I wasn't really here, if you get what I mean..."

"I know. Just…seeing you looking at me like that...I was scared." She admits, still shivering from the ordeal. Frowning guiltily, Saria extends her palm, allowing Neri to sit on top of it.

"Let's go in this room and then get out of here. I don't like this place at all..." Saria commands, looking back to where the big door used to be. Neri nods quietly, and the two of them soon make their way beyond the threshold into the chamber, where a big central pillar extends far above them. Saria notes that it seems like a smaller scale version of the inner sanctum above them, which makes her feel as if she's confined to an ant farm.

"What kind of weird room is this?" Neri questions with a hint of distaste. "What's the point of the big pillar?"

"Only one way to find out." Saria says with finality, her eyes following the spiraling staircase that coils around the pillar tightly as would a snake. Turning, she soon begins her ascent up the spiral staircase. After the first few steps, she feels her muscles tense up, tightening with each successive step. The tension sends signals to her mind that something is wrong, but she chooses to ignore it, chalking it up to her previous experience in the hallway.

Continuing onward despite herself, Saria ignores the warnings buzzing frantically in her head, but is unable to still her racing heart, beating faster each time she makes progress. When she reaches the top, her fear reaches its peak, but it is overridden by the perplexing sight that is strewn out before her.

Lying flat on the top of the raised pillar is a purple carpet befitting of the Royal Family itself, flowing all the way to the edges of a platform like a perfectly formed ink blot. Gold tassels spring out from all sides, caressing the cold stone floor. Strangely, the entirety of the craft appears brand new, not soiled by any dirt or grime that might have rubbed off from the soles of those who may have walked upon it.

Those details are of no interest to Saria however. Her attention is focused on the symbol directly in the middle of the carpet, the centerpiece of all the runes and crests sewn upon it. The Triforce, shining brightly as if it were really there in all it's majesty. Even without fully understanding its significance, Saria feels a familiarity upon seeing it, as if it is connected to her and everything in the forest.

"That symbol!" Neri cries out. "That's the Triforce!"

"The Triforce?" Saria looks to her in confusion. "What's the Triforce? It sounds familiar..."

"It's a sacred relic left behind by the Goddesses. Whoever touches it gets to have their wish granted."

"Ah! I remember! Link mentioned that to me. He said Ganondorf was seeking it. He needed the Kokiri's Emerald to get to it." Saria remembers bitterly, still lamenting the death of the forest guardian.

"It's strange that the symbol would be here though. The Hylians use it exclusively. This temple just keeps getting stranger."

"The Triforce represents the gods, so I think it's pretty universal."

"You have a point there."

Turning her attention away from the sacred symbol for a moment, Saria looks to the walls of the room, noticing it too has portraits like the previous hallway. These ones however, are all of the same thing. A small grassy island, surrounded by a ring of water in a pristine grove of trees and curled vines. It sits undisturbed, taking in the rays of sunlight that shine down through the spacious opening overhead. Amidst the blanket of grass and moss, patches of green and blue flowers rest in certain locations, swaying gently under the influence of an invisible breeze.

These elements all lead in to the centerpiece of the picture. A young girl, garbed in a simple white dress and standing with her hands held behind her back in the middle of the island. Her green hair flows down to her waist like a waterfall against the backdrop of a snowy mountain. Her feet are bare, allowing her to feel the soft grass beneath her. Without a burden in the world, she simply takes in her surroundings, seeming as natural as the fauna and flora all around her.

Digesting the scene before her, Saria is brought back to a simpler time. When the world was at peace. When there was only the forest and the creatures within it, untainted by corruption and human greed. A long forgotten memory of when she was the only person in the world, free to do as she pleased without fear. Free to explore the world she loved. Her eyes go wide as the familiar sensations return to her, taking her back to that time that she long thought was lost.

A single tear slides down her cheek, soon followed by another and another, until she can no longer contain them. Her lip quivers as she realizes that those days are long gone, and without even realizing it, a small whimper escapes her lips. She stops herself immediately, but it's too late, as Neri is soon in front of her, eager to put an end to Saria's pain like always.

"Saria, what's the matter. Why are you crying?" Neri asks softly, soaking her hand as she tries in vain to wipe away Saria's tears.

"I...I..." She chokes out, collapsing to her knees in frustration as she is unable to form a single sentence. Clenching her teeth, Saria brings her hands to her face, concealing her weakness as her emotions continue to spill out like a torrent. Her loyal fairy is immediately by her side, gently caressing Saria's hair as she continues to weep.

"You can tell me what's wrong when you're ready, Saria. I'm always here."

"Why..."

"Hm?"

"Why... why did everything go so wrong?" Saria whispers, her voice muffled by her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Link have to run away again?!" Saria bursts out, throwing her arms to the side. As fresh tears start to flow, her legs splay out to her sides in resignation. "In that picture...I was alone. I was seeking someone to stand by my side, and when I finally found someone, it only took a decade for him to leave me..."

"Saria, don't say that. He would never leave you of his own volition." Neri assures her, patting her head. "What did you mean when you said you were alone? Was that you in that picture? You looked so different."

"Yes..." Saria sniffs, wiping away her tears. "That was before I met you. Before any of the other Kokiri were born. It was just me and the Great Deku Tree. He was my companion for a while, but he had his responsibilities to take care of, so I was eventually left to myself."

"I knew you lived before me, but I never expected that. You were the first Kokiri?"

"I was, and I always enjoyed exploring the forest. Absorbing the peace it brought me. I didn't have a care in the world, until..."

"Until what?"

"The Great Deku Tree told me of the outside world, and that some things are destined to fade, like himself."

"Wait...he knew he would die?"

"Eventually...he said that unlike me, there were people and places that would eventually wither, be it under natural circumstances or the actions of other people. I didn't understand his words back then, but it was sometime after that I saw it for myself."

"Link's mother..."

"Yes. I didn't understand what was wrong with her, and why she seemed so pale. I didn't know what the blood was that spilled out of her, and I didn't understand why she stopped moving suddenly. That was when the Great Deku Tree explained the nature of death to me. That was when everything changed."

"Saria..."

"But.." She pauses for a moment, smiling to herself. "It was okay, because the day I learned of death was the day I found the person I was seeking all along. The day I found true happiness."

"You will find him again, Saria." Neri says confidently, flying upwards. Her Kokiri soon picks herself up off the floor, still a bit uncertain.

"I hope you're right, Neri. It always seems like he evades me. I just want him to stop running away." Saria says sadly, wishing more than anything that she could understand what goes through Link's mind. She doesn't get the chance to think on it though, as a foreign voice soon invades her ears a short distance behind her, causing her soul to leap out of her body in fright.

"Who's running away?"

Turning hastily, she sees a girl who seems to match her physical age, slumped against the spikes near the stairs with her arms crossed. At a loss for words, the wary Kokiri can only study the girl's features carefully, taking note of the long violet hair that flows behind her back, not hindered by any restraints.

Her hair coalesces effortlessly with the purple dress that adorns her figure, far more elaborate and finely crafted than any Saria has seen in her life. Countless fibers, seamlessly weaved together, are accompanied by rivets and embroidered symbols of the sun and the moon. All these elements lead into a massive bow on the back that is clearly visible from the side.

Having seen all she can, Saria moves up to the girl's face to see her eyes, a shining gold that stands out considerably amongst the sea of purple. The mysterious girl stares at Saria in turn, her large eyes seeming to pierce directly into her soul. Blinking, the girl turns to face Saria, adjusting her bonnet hat with her dainty hands. With a smile, she curtsies, stretching out the sides of her dress as far as they can go.

"My apologies. My name is Meg." The girl smiles. "What is your name? You have green hair like one of my sisters, but I've never seen your face before."

"Uh...I'm Saria. I live here in the forest." She hesitates, still shocked over the sudden appearance of her newfound company.

"Ah! So you must be a Kokiri. My father talks a lot about the Kokiri. I never thought I would get to meet one in person!" Meg says excitedly, running to take Saria's hands in her own. Saria can only stare in confusion as the girl peers at her with an eager look.

"Please meet my family Saria! They would be very happy to meet a Kokiri!" Meg begs, haphazardly tugging on Saria's arm as she jumps up and down. Feeling as though her arm might get pulled out of it's socket, Saria rips her hand away, rubbing it as she turns her back on the girl in front of her.

"Uh, I can't really."

"Aww, why not? It would be a lot of fun! My sisters and I have many places to play here!"

"Do you live here?"

"Yes! This mansion is our home. Isn't it great?!"

"Uh..." Saria attempts to speak, looking to Neri with an unsure expression, which she returns in kind.

"Something the matter?" Meg asks, placing her hands behind her back and swaying playfully.

"Uh, well, I'm kind of here for a reason."

"Your missing friend?" Meg guesses correctly. "Don't worry! My father can help you find him! He knows many things. Even more so than the King of Hyrule!"

"Do you really think he would know where my friend is?" Saria questions, doubtful that such a possibility exists.

"Of course! He knows everything about this forest! We've lived here for years." Meg says, spinning to face the exit. "If you're friend went through here, I'm certain he knows where he went."

"How long have you and your family lived here?" Saria asks curiously, closing the distance between her and Meg just slightly.

"About ten years."

"Really?!" Saria brings her hand to mouth, which is held agape at the news. "Did you ever talk to the Great Deku Tree?"

"Oh yeah!" Meg says, tilting her head over shoulder to look at Saria. "He let us stay as a sign of goodwill, because we wanted to live in a safe place."

"Strange...he never told me or any of the others. Hyrule is pretty safe. Why did you not stay there?" Saria inquires, suspicion starting to well up within her mind.

At this, Meg goes quiet, her head downcast, leaving her two quests trapped in an uncomfortable silence. A sudden roar of thunder sounds in the distance, slightly shaking the foundation. Saria looks to the ceiling just in time to see some slight sediment descend to the floor, and with it, an uncomfortable feeling befalls her as well.

Looking to Neri, Saria shoots her a worried glance, and Neri nods in understanding. The two return to their thoughts to make plans, but immediately turn their attention to Meg as she inexplicably bursts out in hysterical laughter, clutching tightly onto her sides hard enough to wrinkle her finely pressed ensemble.

"Hahaha! Hyrule is far from safe." Meg corrects them, wiping the tears from her eyes as she regains her composure.

"What...do you mean?" Saria questions.

Meg pauses, leaving Saria to stare at her back for a few moments. The tension in the atmosphere noticeably increases, prompting Saria to cling onto the neckline of her tunic. The temperate room soon turns frigid, leaving both Neri and her Kokiri with a bad feeling. The thought of running briefly crosses Saria's mind, before Meg ruins the opportunity when she suddenly sports a wide grin, revealing her unusually sharp canines.

"War...is...coming." Meg sings rhythmically, seeming almost excited at the prospect as she sways her body back and forth.

"War...?" Saria swallows, a chill running through her body.

"My father always tells me that. He says that these days of peace will soon come to an end. He always tells me and my sisters we need to be prepared." Meg giggles, making slow paces towards Saria. "You see...the races of Hyrule are becoming angry."

"Why are they becoming angry?" Saria questions, certain that last she heard, relations were good between the races.

"They're mad at the Hylians. It's like a lit fuse, slowly but surely burning away..." Meg closes in on Saria's face, inching so close that that their noses nearly touch. She stays there for a moment, looking directly into the void of Saria's pupils

"Before you know it..." She finally speaks, halting a moment more as her grin widens further. "BOOM!" She shouts loud enough for her voice to echo throughout the chamber, throwing her arms in the air and making her Kokiri guest back nervously away.

"I don't...understand." Saria composes herself. "Everyone gets along with the Hylians..."

"Is that what you've been told?" Meg questions with amusement. "Come with me, and my father will tell you the truth. He can also help with finding your friend too." She commands, turning to begin her descent down the staircase.

Watching her form disappear down the steps, Saria can only gape, unsure what to make of the strange girl. Looking to Neri for advice, her uncertainty is not diminished when her companion simply shrugs. With just the possibility of finding more information on Link's whereabouts, Saria can only follow cautiously behind, proceeding to the elevator that brought her to this chamber of mystery in the first place.


End file.
